The Discovery
by GeneralBlackjack4213
Summary: Astrid discovers she can swallow things whole. *Contains vore. Don't like, don't read.*


Astrid was walking through the forest away from the cove back to the village. She thought about how Cloudjumper was able to swallow that entire dead whale whole when he found it washed up on the beach. Her mind flashed back to a few days earlier in the late afternoon. Astrid had been alone with Valka's stormcutter while Valka was with Hiccup, Stormfly and Toothless back at the house. She wanted take a walk and Cloudjumper needed some free time as well. The dragon picked her up with his mouth and playfully tossed her onto his back. Astrid laughed. "Nice trick, Cloudjumper!", she said and then patted his head. Cloudjumper grunted back happily and started walking in the direction of the cove. "So, Cloudjumper. You lik-" She was cut off by a loud growling sound that came from the dragon. However it didn't come from his mouth. Another growl was heard and Astrid looked down at where she was sitting on. "Oh, I see now. You're hungry, aren't you?" Cloudjumper nodded and continued walking. Another loud growl filled the air. It was so intense that Astrid actually felt it. Cloudjumper frantically looked around and spotted something in the distance. Immediately he flapped his wings and took off. "Whoa!", Astrid yelled as she held on tightly.

The huge dragon flew for a few seconds and suddenly dropped to the ground, landing next to what he had spotted. Astrid jumped off his back to catch her breath. "Please don't do that again, Cloudjumper." But the dragon wasn't listening. Astrid finally looked where he was looking, and what it was made her gasp. It was a beached whale that was mostly black with white circles near its head. She walked over and put an ear on its body and heard no heartbeat. She said to Cloudjumper, "It's dead." Cloudjumper picked up the whale, which was nearly half his body size, with his mouth wide open and started to move it headfirst into his throat. Astrid's eyes widened. "My gods." He swallowed, making a huge bulge appear in his neck. The whale started its journey down his gullet. After enough swallows, he was able to lift and tilt his head back, letting gravity do the rest. The whale traveled slowly down his esophagus and into his awaiting stomach, which expanded greatly to accommodate it. He gave a final swallow when all that was left was the tail. His mouth closed as the last bulge in his neck slowly travelled down and disappeared. Cloudjumper breathed heavily and laid down to one side. Each breath made his belly expand and contract. Astrid slowly walked over to him and started to rub his gut. It moaned and gurgled from the massive meal, probably the biggest it had ever handled. She jumped back a little from the sudden noises, but went back to caressing it. Cloudjumper looked at her and purred a little, then licked her face, surprising her. "Easy, now. Don't eat me too.", she said with a giggle. Cloudjumper closed his eyes and relished in the pleasure of getting help with digesting the whale.

By the time Astrid was tired from rubbing, nighttime had already fallen. She picked up one of Cloudjumper's wings and laid under it, using it as a blanket. Back in the present, Astrid snapped out of that flashback and kept walking through the woods past the cove. A splash of water from the pond grabbed her attention. She went over to the edge and saw an eel swimming between the submerged rocks. "It's a black and yellow striped eel. Good thing that kind doesn't electrocute." As soon as she saw the eel, her stomach started to rumble. She lifted her shirt and put her hand on it. "Maybe I can try what Cloudjumper did." Her tongue soon found itself licking her lips. Astrid immediately took off her headband, coat, spiked skirt and shoulder plates. Then with all her might, she jumped into the water and went after the eel, which darted off in every direction it could think of. But soon, it got wedged between two rocks, allowing Astrid to grab it by the head with her hands and pull it to the surface. She threw it onto the ground and pulled herself out of the water. A smile formed on her lips as she walked over to the helpless eel and picked it up by the tail. It turned out to be as long as she was tall. "Down the hatch." Astrid opened her mouth as wide as she could and shoved the eel's head into it. Her neck increased in diameter as the doomed animal went down. The slime and the struggling only made it easier for Astrid to swallow her prey. After just a few swallows, she slurped up the tail and gulped hard. Her neck slowly returned to its normal size and she looked down at her huge belly. The eel's struggling made it move like crazy. "Oh, that feels so good.", she moaned as she started to rub the ball of flesh. A belch escaped her lips because of the gas generated from the struggling. With some difficulty, Astrid put on her headband and shoulder pads, but left her skirt on the ground. "I'll come back for it when my stomach is small enough.", she thought to herself. And with that, Astrid continued on her path back to the village, cradling her belly in her arms as the eel's struggling gradually faded.


End file.
